The present invention relates to a wire connection unit and more particularly to a wire connection unit which accommodates a metallic connector for connecting together ends of two wires including a shielded wire.
In recent years, many coaxial cables (hereinafter, referred to as shielded wires) are used as antenna cables in audio equipment installed on vehicles. For such a shielded wire to be connected with a general wire while being earthed in an intermediate position along the length thereof, in many cases, a core wire of the shielded wire and a core wire of the general wire are clamped together by a metallic connector, and a metal piece which extends from a metallic wire device called an earth plate is clamped to a braided wire which surrounds concentrically the core wire of the shielded wire, so that the braided wire is earthed. In the connecting construction described above, an area which includes the metallic connector which connects the core wires together and a distal end side of the braided wire is covered with an insulating heat-shrinkable tube, whereby a short circuit between the metallic connector and the earth plate is prevented (refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-103182
In the connecting construction of Patent Document 1, metallic pieces extending from an earth plate are clamped to a covered portion of a shielded wire and a covered portion of a general wire, respectively. Because of this, even though a force is exerted in a direction in which one of the wires is separated from the other, both the wires are allowed to be kept in contact with each other. According to this construction, since a step is required of clamping the metallic pieces extending from the earth plate to the respective covered portions of the wires, the assembling work load is increased. In addition, since the metallic pieces that are to be clamped to the covered portions of the wires have to be provided at edge portions of the earth plate, the shape of the earth plate becomes complex.